The Last Mobian Race
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: AU world (Human world) Sonic need to find a job, a part time actually and before the Traditional Play comes along to celebrate his anectors met the Mobian race long ago, until only one remain. And the question is, who is the last race, the answer will have to wait when the time is right. Can Sonic save his family and his friends from Wanted Criminal Eggman and Zeti team?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 **This is my first story on Sonic the Hedgehog, because I don't know much about them, bit mainly a fan to them, because it got me very intresting on them. So I'd decided that I make a Sonic the Hedgehog stories for the first time since I don't know years maybe. Anyway, enjoy this story.**

 **Also this story is a AU version that Sonic and the others are now human - or is it.**

Chapter 1: Morning and News

It's morning from the residence house when one of them is still sleep in his bed during his overnight working or better yet staying up all night making planes or modelling from his likeness when someone is trying to wake him from his long term sleep when he cried out.

"Miles," said his name while he's still asleep in his when he barely heard a footstep that's nearly toward his bedroom door and open it and revealed a 15 year old boy with blue hair, spike with green eyes and wear white shirt and blue jacket-like that's match to his hair with light blue jean with red and white sneakers, "Miles."

Miles moan out in his sleep that he refuse to get up from his bed when his big brother approach him and gentle shake him at his side. "Miles Hedgehog, wake up you going to be late for school."

Again, Miles moan out from his sleep that he refuse to wake up from his bed.

"Well, then," his big brother said to him. "You leave me no choice to do this!"

He quickly trickle him from his body side and cause him to laugh out from his childish giggle that Miles can't cope his trickle problem when he try to shake him off when he kick his feet that he seem to be enjoy himself, until he quickly said, "Okay, okay you win! I got up, I'd got up!"

When his brother release him from his ultimate tickle attack, when Miles revealed himself that he got blonde hair – darker like strawberry blonde with blue eyes when he got up from his sleep and wear his pyjamas in blue button up shirt with Fokker image planes of them with several cloud as well. Behind there is a fox soft toy in bright golden blonde with blues eyes that's shape like a fox. Miles Hedgehog, finally got up from his sleep.

"You always make me trickle and I'd almost wet myself, Sonic," Miles quickly replied to his big brother Sonic Hedgehog the oldest of the families.

"Sorry about that," he quickly said to him who happen to be Sonic, Miles older brother and 7 years older than him. Sonic was the first born child for the past 7 years before Miles comes along and both of them are very close brother, when he look at him. "Anyway, get dress and do your business that we're going to be late for school."

"Okay," Miles respond to his big brother and unveil his cover of his bed and revealed wearing his pyjamas in Fokker images of plane and got up and heading toward the bathroom to wash himself up. Sonic love his brother, knowing he is the youngest of the families, knowing the two of them are very close sibling when he sort out his bed while Miles in the bathroom. After sorting his bed when he walk out from Miles' room and heading toward stair and walk down and see some family photo of him when he was small about toddler to 7 including his brother as well, but one photo he deeply care is his parents, Mr and Mrs Hedgehog that his father got excellent resemble of Sonic with green eyes and blue hair as well. His mother, however got brown hair and blue eyes as well.

Back then, when he learn that Miles wasn't his little brother that Miles real parents was killed by the incident that who happen to be a friends to the Hedgehog's families. Miles real parents is Amadeus and Rosemary Prower – Miles real families. But sadly they were killed long ago including Miles' uncle Merlin as well. Sonic don't really care, that Miles IS his little brother that he love him the most of it, including Miles as well, knowing the two of them stood up each other since what happened long ago.

Once Sonic look at the families photos when he walk down the stairs and heading toward the kitchen to make some breakfast for him and Miles that he already know about Miles favourite food, including one favourite of them all: Mint Candy, knowing he couldn't resist them.

After few minutes making pancake for him when Miles he heard a footstep rushing down the stair who happen to be his little brother Miles who's wear white shirt with short orange sleeves on it with clear blue jean with orange and white sneaker trainer shoes. In truth that Miles love orange who also his favourite colour including yellow as well. Once Miles is rushing toward the kitchen when Sonic give him his breakfast pancake with melted butter on top of it.

"Oh boy," Miles is very delighted that the couldn't resist those pancake that he love them. Sonic also got his own pancake when he place it on the table when he heard a doorbell was ringing, when he walk toward the door that he wasn't expected some visitor who come there house offered.

He open the door who revealed a man who's older than Sonic with dark blonde hair with hazel eyes colour that Sonic know who that person is when he said, "Mr Prime."

"Morning Sonic," Prime said to him. "I'd didn't mean ruining your breakfast or better your brother is having a go with your own breakfast."

"What?" He quickly look back from his shoulder and see his brother is trying to eat his brother. "Miles! I told you, don't eat my breakfast."

"Sorry, Sonic," Miles quickly apologise to him. "You know I'd love pancake more than I'd do."

Sonic sigh out knowing looking after him is a very difficult. "Sorry about that," he quickly said to Prime.

"That's okay," Mr. Prime understand what he mean knowing the two of them are close brother relationship. "May I?"

"Oh, of course," Sonic agree his mean when Mr. Prime entering Sonic's house. His real name is Horatio Prime, who happen to be close friends of Sonic's parents and Miles birth parents as well. Horatio is actually Sonic and Miles guardian to look after them since Sonic's parents was killed long ago, during the incident. The social carers were about to take them away when Horatio told them to back off that he will look after them as his own children. Of course that Sonic and Miles know that Horatio is like a father-figure to them.

Horatio work at the local council called Council of Acorn as Republic of Acorn. The facts that Sonic's uncle was the member of the council long ago before he decided to retire and leave his job as the member of the councils. Horatio wear like an admiral suit, but it was actually the Council of Acorn uniform that he is the member of the council for very long ago before Sonic's parents and Miles' biological parents as well. Once Sonic escort him to the kitchen while Miles eating breakfast, when Miles quickly said, "Morning Mr. Prime."

"Morning Miles," he agree him back. "But next time call me Horatio, okay?" he reminded to him.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," said Miles from his misspoken.

"That's okay," said Horatio, when he sit next to Miles, while Sonic sit down and begin eating his own breakfast. "Anyway, Miles how to play going on?"

"Huh? Oh that," he exclaimed out. "Yes, everything since I know about it. Besides, I know every words from my script during the rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?" Sonic is less confuse while taking a bite from his pancake.

"You know Sonic," Horatio said to him. "Mobian Traditional Play, when our ancestors met them thousands years ago and live with peace to them. Surely you haven't forgotten, Sonic? It's very traditional since our ancestors met them."

"Oh yeah," Sonic clearly remember now. "I'd almost forget about that. But still, the Mobian were somehow extinct long ago since there no clue nor living single trace to know what happen to them."

"Actually, according on my research that the scientist did however believe that Mobian are still out there when they'd discover a small blood from unknown donor that they'd couldn't figure out who belong to," Miles explain to them in scientific reason. "Some scientist believe that the Mobian are secretive hiding in plain without know who it is, some say that the Mobian could be the last of the kind, which they'd still no evidence to know who got the Mobian DNA."

Horatio is deeply impressive on Miles word that he is right when the news was discover long ago when an unknown blood was revealed that the scientist found out from the local investigation that the blood however is however a Mobian's DNA have finally revealed, after all these years since they were extinct. Even Sonic was surprise as well. Knowing his little brother is just kid, but expert on knowledge on certain words.

"And the name of blood which they pronounce in Mobian?" Horatio said to him, knowing Miles is genius.

"Oh, Mobinous," Miles quickly said. "But in correct pronounce called Mobian X, it's very rare DNA the relate only to Mobian that their blood cell is like red, but it contain liquid blue that's look like red in mist colour that confuse on human race when scientists comes along to study more about when they clarified the name call Mobinous or Mobian X."

Horatio admitting Miles clever words including Sonic as well. Knowing Miles will one day to be an amazing scientist, but Miles more interesting is planes since he admire them when he was small, during the Air Show during the remembrance on Mobian and human race who fought bravery in the war long ago, that's why Miles love planes and even build one as well since he show it to Sonic and Horatio as well.

"I'd see that you study a lot about higher educational standing," Horatio find it most impressive on him. "But for you got school for today, knowing you try to enter high school for better school."

"I wish I could go that place, I know every question even math as well," Miles make short complain. "I'd even read college education as well."

"Miles," Sonic said to him. "It's very important you go to school in your age that in couple of years you will attending to high school. And besides there's lots of bully in that school."

"Oh sure, that's make a perfect sense at all," Miles sarcastic said to him when Horatio make a soft laugh to him, knowing the two of them are very close brother.

"Easy there, comedy boy," Sonic said to him, knowing he admitted it was funny from what he said to him. "Knowing you are very clever in math, but you got excellent mark on science since we got your report during family meeting in your school."

"I'd guess you're right," Miles have to agree with him.

"Well then, save your talk about it later," Horatio said to him. "Have you heard the news?"

"News? What news are you talking about?" Sonic is not use what he about.

"You know, Team Zeti have bomb another shop across another city," Horatio said to them about Team Zeti was actually Mobian tribe name, a cult name was pass down thousands of years, when they learn about that tribe name.

"Oh yeah," Sonic finally remember what Horatio said. "I'd can't believe they'd did it again. Surly the police will caught them, knowing those tribe are nothing more than coward by the minutes."

"If they find the right person who in league with Team Zeti," said Horatio. "But for now you two get ready that you got schools. Once you finish you breakfast, get your lunch ready. And for today, I'll drive Miles to school, okay?"

"Sure thing," said Sonic when he finish his last pancake and take his plate and Miles and leave in the kitchen sink so that he will wash them later when he come back from school. Sonic garb his lunch and Miles lunch as well. "Here Miles," he pass Miles lunch in brown paper bag.

Miles garb his lunch and quickly got up and quickly get his bag along with his work stuff as well. Unknown to them when Horatio quickly said to Sonic before Miles comes back. "Did you find a job like I too?"

"Not much," he quickly replied. "I mean there so many of them, like I don't know which one is suitable to me."

"Sonic," Horatio sigh, when he rubbing his forehead in almost sight disappointment, "you need a part-time job. Ever since you told what happen on your original part-time when your boss was arrested for murder that you didn't know about it when your workplace is now complete shutdown and you haven't found another job. That I can't stick around much longer, you know I what mean."

"I know that Horatio!" Sonic complain to him. "I try to find which job, which none of them don't have proper course from my interesting matter, knowing some of them are very good quality and good information. I'd mean I did found one, but it already taken which it led me very frustration and very disappointment on me."

"I'd understand you're very angry that you found one job, but it doesn't bring back it," said Horatio. "Beside you got plenty of time to find a proper part-time job in after school session, if you find one."

"Believe I will," Sonic is making sure that he will part a proper part-time job when he smile out when Miles comes back along with his school bag and wear orange and white sneaker trainers with white laces on it.

"I'm ready," Miles quickly respond to them.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Horatio said to him, when he got up from a chair while Miles quickly heading toward the door so that he will waiting for him. Horatio look back at Sonic before he make his move. "Sonic get a job, okay? I know I can courting on you."

Sonic smile at him, knowing Horatio is more like a guardian, more like an uncle-figure to him who know him when he was small, that Horatio is like an uncle to him. "Sure thing, **Uncle** Horatio."

That's part was toying with him, Horatio is not a foul mood today. "Please do say, otherwise I will call you, your real name."

Sonic almost finch from what Horatio said when he quickly replied. "Don't ever think about saying my real name, we talk about it, long ago."

"Relax, Sonic," said Horatio. "You're parents and I agree to call you 'Sonic' is perfect good reason at all. And besides," he look at his watch, "it's 8:05, that you need to make a move before school is start it okay?"

"Understood," Sonic make a complete acknowledge to him when he garb his lunch and place inside his bag, while Horatio is heading toward the door where Miles is waiting for him, that today Horatio is talking him to school, that one day Miles could walk on his own toward school and on the way back as well.

"Ready, Miles?" Horatio said to him.

"Absolutely!" he quickly said to him, with happy expression to him, knowing he is super excited to ride Horatio car. Horatio open the door when Miles look at his brother, "bye Sonic."

"See you, Miles," said Sonic. "I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

"You got it," Miles quickly said to him, when he quickly walk out from the house and quickly rushing toward Horatio, knowing he doesn't want to be late for school.

As for Sonic, however, knowing he need a job this bad since what happen couple while ago when his boss was fired that he didn't know one bit at all, since he got no employ and he need a job – well part time job exactly, since what happen on his precious job was unexpected since then. Either way, he still got plenty of time before he will get a part-time in after school term, and get his earn money payment, last time he was, really low and terrible hour since his original boss was slight bossy before his boss got arrested since then.

Once Sonic got his lunch ready and get his school bag contain his pencil case and his books and his duffer bag that contain his gym clothing that he usually go to the gym in after school term, before his lesson is finish. Once he's ready, then he quickly heading toward the door and quickly heading toward school, knowing today is perfect normal day for him and his little brother, Miles.

* * *

Amy Rose was waiting for Sonic for the past 20 minutes or so when she's waiting for him outside the front of the school. Its known as High Morbian school one of third popular high school in all Mobius. Amy got pink hair with green and ear red attire dress with red sleeveless dress with white trims with red boots with white stripe down from the centre and white cuffs and wear red hairband as well. She also good friend with Sonic as they'd met each other during nursery when they were small and yet she's secretly crush with him for the time being.

She also wondering to know what happen to Sonic that she believe that Sonic is over slept, again. Or did he go to bed late – as usual. Either way, that Sonic Hedgehog was very good friend and one day she will married him and have one or two children, if she or Sonic got Mobian DNA. Once she waiting for him when a familiar voice said to her from her behind.

"Still waiting for him" said a voice from behind when Amy almost freak out when she quickly look behind her shoulder and one year older than her and Sonic with dark auburn hair with blue eyes with closed blue vest with light blue jacket with black short with white rimming with dark blue shoe with white outlines on the buckles. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle on you."

"That's okay, Sally," Amy said to her. That person who happen to be Sally Acorn, daughter of her Nigel Acorn who also work at the member of the Council of Acorn. "I'm just waiting for Sonic that's all."

"Sonic is a big boy, Amy and you know it," Sally replied to her.

"Well, of course I do," Amy said back to him. "I'd just that I wanted to know he's okay at all."

Sally look at her, knowing that Amy got a crush with him by giving her a curious look on her. "I'd see now, that you got a crush on him."

Until Amy is now complete shock that her discover is now revealed that she does have a crush on him. Ever since they were little, when Amy have deeply crush on him when Sonic is so cool and cute at the same time, that she could try to him to talk when Sonic said hello to her, that's what motive on her that Amy have personal feeling on Sonic Hedgehog.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Amy lied to her when her face is almost blush out.

"Oh come off with it, Amy" Sally said to her. "I know you have a crush with him. Beside I know Sonic as well, when we were kid before we met you in the first place when you were a shy little girl."

Until her impatient is started to way off, when she frustration moaning. "You and your big mouth of yours, Sally! I know you met Sonic when you were small just before I come to school nursery! You always make me feel embarrassing just before I wanted to speak to him!"

"Oh really," Sally said to her. "If you like Sonic that offered, why don't you speak to him?"

"What?" Amy look back from his behind and see Sonic comes along with his school backpack and his gym kits with him, when he heading toward the main entrance of high school, when Sonic look at him in odd and confuse to see Amy and Sally standing right together.

The truth fact that both Amy and Sally are simple rivals as well as friend of course that the two of them are always fighting, to make Sonic very disappointed by the minutes when he approaching them.

"Morning Amy, morning Sally," Sonic said his morning greeting to them, knowing the two of them are his life-time friends since they were little back then. Of course that Sally is one year older than him and Amy on the other hands are the same age as Sonic since she first met long ago.

"Morning Sonic," Sally greet him back.

Amy however is little bit blush on Sonic, knowing she still have a crush on him, "Morning Sonic," she finally said to him.

"Is something alright Amy? You seem to be blush," Sonic ask her.

"It's nothing!" Amy quickly spoke to him. "Nothing at all!" knowing she still crush on him for the time being, leaving Sonic very confuse on Amy spoken about it.

"Okay," said Sonic. "Knowing you acting wired lately, but whatever, at least you are here."

"How's Miles?" Sally ask him about Sonic little brother.

"He's fine," Sonic replied to him. "He still practice on his words about the Mobian Traditional Play."

"Oh yeah, I'd remember that play," Sally never forget on that day since. "I was really nervous back then. You remember that, Sonic, when I was very nervous?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic respond that he too never forget on that day when Sonic play a human ancestor and Amy, however, play a Morbian. It was hilarious when other school children laugh at her, when Sonic and his friends is protecting her from her embarrassing session. "But that was long ago, Amy. I know you overcome your stage fright."

"Of course I do, Sonic," Amy replied to him. "Any idea what your little brother is playing in his drama session?"

"Oh he's playing a Mobian," he quickly said to her.

"Which one?" this time Sally quickly ask him, knowing there several Mobian species like fox, hedgehog, walrus, crocodile and many more.

"He never said," he replied to her. "But I can wait to figure what Mobian he's playing if he tell me."

"Tell me about it," Sally smile at him and Amy on the other hand, that she's completely jealous over her. "Anywhere, shall we get in? We don't want to be late, like I do."

"Yeah, good idea," Amy quickly said to her, when she along with Sally and Sonic. Amy secretly look at them when she slight overheard on them, knowing she's very jealous that she wanted Sonic all to herself and no others. True, that Sonic know Sally when they were little back then before Amy comes along and yet the three are simple friends, not official couple of course.

Once they're arrive at their school and see many students are placing their bag, their stuffs inside their locker. Some of them are having their conversation like stuff they don't want to talk about it while they'd getting their locker ready. They'd continually heading toward their lockers to place their stuff when an older boy, one year older than Sonic with red long hair that nearly toward the back of his neck with purple eyes, wearing red shirt with white cargo pants with red and yellow shoes with each green cuffs on it, when he approach Sonic, Sally and Amy."

"Yo, Sonic," said a very familiar voice when Sonic and his friends saw his friend, Knuckles, Knuckles Echidna.

"Hey, Knuckles," Sonic said to him when both of them made a fist bump together, slap hand and shoulder bump that the two of them are very close friends since they were little. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty much, exactly," he replied to him. "Just looking after most important relic since my ancestors looking after it," when he look at Sally and Amy. "Morning Sally, morning Amy."

"Morning Knuckles," Sally greet him.

"Morning," Amy greet him as well.

Knuckles' families are Echidna, one of the longest living families name for pass down over 400 was actually Mobian oldest surname in history. His families are main authority in the National Mobian Museum to look after the main important relic in all history: Master Emerald. That facts is his mother is also working at the Council of Acorn just like Sonic's guardian and Sally's father as well.

"So Sonic are getting ready to feel the burn in afternoon term?"

"You bet I'd do," Sonic replied to him, when he place his gym kits inside his locker, knowing that his lesson started in few minutes time. "It's time to burn some heat."

"Oh great," said Amy from her slight disappointment or better getting exciting to see Sonic in top tip shape position. Knowing she would dream to see Sonic in gym in action, when she secretly blush at him. Sally look at her, knowing that Amy is still have a crush on him, if Sonic learn about Amy's crushing ability that she still deeply care on him.

Another person from their behind on Sonic and the others, who have red hair like Knuckles with well build like Knuckles with black eyes and wear red short sleeves shirt with olive green cargo pant with slight similar resemble shoes to Sonic with his back pack with gym kits and same age as Knuckles when he approach them and he said,

"Morning all," all look at their behind and see another friends of them name Mighty, Mighty Arm-Dillo.

"Hey Mighty," Sonic greet him back and quickly doing the same thing with Knuckles and Knuckles did the same thing as well to Mighty that the two of them are friends to Sonic.

"Morning Mighty," Sally said to him.

"Morning," Amy said to him as well in greet morning tone.

"Morning Sally, Amy. How are you doing?" he asking them.

"Not much, exactly," Sally replied to him. "My father working late in the office, knowing he work at the Council of Acorn all day that make him exhaustion."

"Sound like your father got some business overconfidence during his long term meeting," Mighty replied to her that make her laugh, well, sort of a giggle.

Sonic is little jealous, but then again that he is a friend to him since he know him when he ask him. "By the way, how's Ray by any chance?" Sonic ask him about Mighty little brother Ray, Ray Arm-Dillo.

"He's fine," he replied to him. "He's busy on his play role."

"Oh yeah, Mobian Traditional Play," Knuckles said that he never forget on that play reshsarl when he was kid.

"So what character is your brother is going to play?" Sally ask him, knowing there two separate characters, human and Mobian.

"A human character," Mighty quick said to her.

"Whoa, sound like your little brother got huge massive part in his play right?" Sonic said to him.

Mighty nod to him to confirm that Ray is playing a huge lead in a play, when Sonic whistle out that he remember when he was small that most student who doing a Mobian Traditional Play who playing a human will playing an extension long term play. Back then he remember what he play a human that he too is doing a long term play as well. Knowing it was very long time.

"I also learn that your little brother Miles is playing a Mobian character, right?" Mighty add on to him.

"Well yes, he got the part when he play a Mobian," Sonic replied to him in confirming tone, "but he never tell me which species he's going to play."

"Oh that's simple," Mighty exclaimed to him. "Your brother is playing a Mobian Fox. Ray told me about it."

"You're kidding right?" Sonic exclaimed out to him when Mighty nod to him. "That's explain everything, I know he love foxes when he was little including mythology fox known as kitsune that he adore it, but why he never tell me about it?"

"Maybe he's a bit shy that he doesn't want to talk about it," Amy is suggest to him.

"I gather that much," Sally agree with her, knowing most children are very shy when they got a part in a play. "Knowing my children is very shy who don't want to tell about their character role."

"Speaking of their character role," Knuckle kindly said to them. "I don't want to change the subject at all, have you heard the new about last night event."

"Oh yeah," Sally exclaimed and replied from what she remember on the local news. "Another bomb take place in different local shopping centre by Team Zeti," she look at Amy. "Have you heard about it, Amy?"

"Well, I do heard about it in the new in TV that Zeti team have destroy another place," Amy replied. "I can't believe that do it again. I'm hoping they will not ruining the Traditional."

"Don't worry," Sally said to her. "My father and the others arrange with local police and bomb squad to keep an eye on them, knowing those Zeti cause nothing but trouble since what happen."

"I'd hope so," Amy said, knowing the two of them are friend but also rival, when the school bell is ring, that mean every one will get in lesson before their teacher will arrive shortly.

"Well I hate to break to you that I got a go," Knuckles quickly a make move, "I'll see you break or lunch time."

"Well do," All of them said to him as promise knowing they'll met him in lunch time period, when Mighty got other thing to do.

"Well I'll best make my move," Mighty make a move, "see you guys."

"Later Mighty," all three of them said to each other, while Mighty make his move toward his class that both he and Knuckles got differential class they attending to.

"Shall we make a move that we don't want to be make before Ms Helkins give us a detention," Sally quickly said to them.

And with it, Sonic along with his friends Amy and Sally are heading toward Ms Helkins' class knowing they got lesson, knowing today is a better day for Sonic, his brother Miles and his friends so that there is no trouble whatsoever. That today is a better day for Sonic Hedgehog.

* * *

 **Well that this is my first chapter story on them and yes, I'd decide that Amy is taller because this is that you can do anything that is possible that I'd decided that Amy is 15 years, same age as Sonic. Also I'd decided to put Miles and Sonic are sibling because in Game version and Anime that the two of them are very close brother-like friends to them, of course in my story that Miles is not Sonic biological brother that he is an almost ophan until Sonic families have decided to adopt him to become a member of the Hedgehog family.**

 **Also my OC character Horatio Primes was actually their guardian and a uncle-figure to them since they were small back them and promise to look after them since their parents died long ago. So yeah, that's all what I know about what happen in my chapter story.**

 **Oh yeah, here are the age groups on them:**

 **Sonic: 15**

 **Miles: 8**

 **Amy: 15 (I know she's 12 so I decide to make a different age on her)**

 **Sally: 16**

 **Knuckle: 16**

 **Mighty: 16**

 **Many more are on there way shortly.**

 **Anyway the next story is going to take a while, and please don't judge on my writing thank you, look at my profile. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Sorry, I took so long because I got a serious writer block that's kept it for well over a months. That's I got something do to while I'd focus on my other story. Anyway this chapters is the slight long since that I working on my other story. Enjoy from your likeness. Also I change the title to Last Mobian Race and replace Miles to Tails, because he will earn his nickname later on, knowing this is an AU version that Sonic and the others are human and one of them is Mobian in remote secret since.**

 **Enjoy this chapters**

Chapter 2: Remember that day

Horatio can finally sit down now from his long work at his office for over an hours after he drop Miles to school that he said to him that Sonic will pick him later and best of luck in the play for the Mobian Traditional Play. Of course he know and only know from the beginning that Miles is playing a Mobian species – a fox Mobian that Miles love foxes when he was little. Of course that Miles and Sonic along with his friends are human and yet neither will never forget since their teacher tell about their ancestor met the Mobian race and bring peace to them for over hundreds since before all of them are good, except from what Miles and he is right, one of them is the last. The last of the Mobian race, knowing he have no idea who is the last one.

If the last one does revealed, then the government need to protect the last one as part of the protection knowing it is very important to protect it at all cost, since the unknown Mobian blood race was discover long ago by an unknown donor and it haven't been revealed since.

Horatio look at his office with so many files, papers and even files cabinets that's contain many files like personal files, important files, working files that's contain and also there is a computer on his work desk with hard drive and a printer as well, knowing he's working for the Council of Acorn. Once he taking a small rest from his long conversation meeting for over an hours since, when he look at the photo when he see himself in his younger term along with three other person. One of them is Sonic's and Miles uncle, Uncle Chunk, well actually his real name is Charles Hedgehog that most people call him Chunk and sometime they call him Charles for the time being. He have azure moustache and very resemble on Sonic and his brother as well that green eyes is part of the families' tradition. The second person who is Nigel Acorn, Sally's father who also work for the Council of Acorn who wear the same uniform like him and the others as well with blue eyes like his daughter with auburn hair as well. And the third person who happens to be Miles' biological mother, Rosemary Prower, before he become a hedgehog families, she has long red hair with blue eyes and wear the same uniform as well. That the four of them are very close friends back there long ago.

He remember what its like 8 years before the worst yet to come . . .

 _. . . It's all happen eight years before the tragic take place when she and her husband, Amadeus make her announcement to them at the gathering centre at the Conversational Board Meeting Room, that Rosemary is pregnant when everyone congratulation to him and her for becoming a mother and a father to their first child they'd wait it for so long since then what happen. Everyone said their words to them for becoming a parents on their child while few of them said their decision about politics and others council works they'd attending but they can't resist to hear the news on Rosemary is pregnant with her first child when all of them take their wine apart from Rosemary who having a nice glass of orange juice. Horatio along with Charlies and Nigel who attend with Rosemary and her husband Amadeus Prower who severe the Royal Army since he come back from the Great War._

" _Congratulation you two," he said to them when he sake Amadeus' hand for becoming a father and quick kiss to Rosemary cheek._

 _Rosemary softly giggle out to him, "thank," she said to him, when she gently rub her stomach that she is very excited for becoming a mother to her first child._

" _Any idea the name of the child?" Nigel said to them._

" _We haven't decided yet," Amadeus said to him. Amadeus have blue eye and blond hair and wear a commander uniform with a single eye patch on his left with few Medal of Honour since he fought in the Great War for the past 5 years from another country on Mobius. "In fact we don't know it is a boy or a girl."_

" _Oh any practically name you keen interesting?" Charles Hedgehog said to them, when he slowly take a slip on his wine glass._

" _Well, I thought I could name after my father name," Amadeus suggest to him. "Or I could name Rose, if it a girl."_

" _What my husband said, we'll let you know it is a boy or a girl," Rosemary quickly said to him as promise._

" _Good to known," said Charles. "I'm so proud of you that you two are finally become parents. Mind you, it's does have a familiar connection when my brother make his announcement that he too is going to be a father with his first child as well."_

" _Oh yeah," Horatio remember that part long ago. "Your sister-in-law gave your brother a wrack on a head for making her embarrassing."_

 _Charles almost laugh out to him including the others as well. "Oh yes. My little brother is always making a loud excusive since he quickly make his announcement when Aleena step forward and wrack him. It was also embarrassing on my brother announce," Charles never forget what happen seven years ago before baby Sonic comes along. Of he know Sonic real name that he doesn't want to said to him since._

 _Nigel on the others hand when he said to Mr. Prower, "what about your brother? Does he know that you becoming a father."_

" _Oh Merlin know about it," Amadeus replied to him. "I'd spoken to him last week before we making an announcement to you all and the others as well. He's very excited to becoming an Uncle on my first child."_

" _ **Our**_ _first child," Rosemary clarified to him from his almost mistake._

" _Oh, sorry love," he quickly apologise by kissing her on the cheek. Knowing he is very excited to have their first born child from their dream come true that they'd waited so many year to have their first child since then. Now both of them are becoming parent, for real and hoping their child could be a Morbin or not. But they don't really care as long they'd love their first born child they'd dream of._

 _Nigel make a pinging sound on his wine glass when everyone hear it when he quickly clear his throat when he make a speech. "Now, thank you for all you coming to hear the new on Rosemary and Amadeus for expecting their first child they'd waiting for so long. And to congratulation to Mr and Mrs Prower for becoming an official parents!"_

 _Until all of them clap their hands as a toast to them, including Horatio and Charles including Nigel as well, that one day both Mr and Mrs Prower will become a great parents on their first born they'd dream until everything want perfect on them . . ._

. . . That was after when baby Miles was born when the scan revealed that they'd having a baby boy when they decided to call him Miles Prower when they raise him for only a months until the incident take place on them including Amadeus' brother Merlin as well, when everyone heard it long ago. Of course he still missing her and Amadeus including Sonic's parents Jules and Aleena was killed long ago when they take them to a families holiday in a local cabin before the fire along. But he love them both. He love Sonic and he love Miles as well. The fact is that Sonic doesn't matter that Miles is not his brother or not that he still love him as friend and a brother as well that the two of them are very close since the Sonic met him when he was baby long ago before Miles' parent was killed long ago. Either way, Sonic got a big job look after his little brother he looking after them as a guardian and an uncle to them as well.

Once he look at them, knowing he still remember them when a familiar voice said to him while he's approaching, "Looking at some old photo?"

Horatio quickly look up and see Nigel Acorn, Sally's father who still got blue eyes and auburn hair and still wearing the same uniform just like Horatio as well.

Horatio scoff at himself, knowing the two of them are very close friends since they were little in school. "More likely so, yes," he replied to him when Nigel approach him.

"How are they?" Nigel ask them about Sonic and Miles.

"They're fine," Horatio said. "I'd drop Miles at school, so that Sonic will pick him up later."

"I'm glad that Sonic love his brother, but still he don't really care that Miles is not his brother or not, knowing he still love him as a friend and a brother to him," said Nigel, knowing Sonic got capable in hand to look after Miles that he love him.

"I know that Sonic got capable to look after him," said Horatio, while still resting his deck chair in acting boring session. "Besides, I'm the one who look after them since their parents pass away and I make my promise to them, knowing I got good capable skill to look after children since my brother got his own children as well."

"Tell me about it," Nigel simple agree with him, knowing he too miss Rosemary since he heard the new long ago, including Sonic's parents as well. "Oh by the way."

"Yes."

"I hear that Miles is doing a play," Nigel said to him.

"Yes," Horatio correct to him. "He's doing a Mobian Traditional Play since he told me and his brother about the play he's doing in school. Knowing its lots of hard work to make the play perfect."

"Tell about it," Nigel never forget on that day when he was little, including his friends as well. "I'd remember when my daughter play a human character including Sonic as well. And I'd also remember Amy play a Mobian. It's very traditional since our ancestors met them long ago and bring peace to them, until all of them are existent."

"Except there is one last survivor," said Horatio.

"Indeed," Nigel agree with him since he heard the new about that unknown blood was found was actually a Mobian DNA, knowing one of them is the last living race on Mobius and it haven't been revealed since. "Knowing that last one is very important to us including the people of Mobotropolis, knowing they want to know who is the last on them, knowing it hasn't been revealed for very long time."

"There only one opinion; and that is patient," Horatio said to him in alternative choice knowing there will be patient, knowing the last will be revealed sooner or later or even couple of years, that the last of the Mobian will be protected at all cost.

"It seen that way," Nigel agree with him, knowing it is the only choice but to wait. When both of them are having a deep thought for less than a second, when Nigel finally said to him. "Horatio?"

Horatio look at him, knowing the two of them are great friends since they were young, when Nigel replied to him.

"Ever since we fought in the Great War when we were young in our days including Charles, his brother and Amadeus that the war was terrible and heap amount of blood lose and we lost quite lots friends during the war," Nigel explain to him what happen in the Great War.

Horatio know what Nigel about the Great War that's between the People of Mobotropolis and few countries against the people of Overlander was led by Charlemagne, one of the most founder of all Overlander along with his second-in-commend, Colin Kintobor who led an army of man to destroy all life on Mobius. The war was chaos long before Knuckles, Sally, Sonic and Amy was born and lasting for 5 years since. Horatio never forget what happen when the war draw upon him and effect on his mind since what happen, knowing he was there long ago including his friends and he never forget the scar that's what happened to him long ago. Knowing he doesn't want to talk about it.

Nigel look at him, knowing he friend got some problem that effort on him that he almost forget since what happen on that day, during the war. "Oh sorry," he quickly apologies to him. "I know that we can't talk about it, knowing it does effort on you since what happen."

"On, it's okay," Horatio said to him, knowing what happen its hard to forget. "I'd understand what you said. Knowing we don't want to talk about it since what happen in the past. I know some people during the war, who refuse to talk about it since what happen in the past. Most of them went mental since the war changing them. Besides," he rose up from his seat, "I don't want to talk what happen on that day, knowing we got some important work to do, in honour of our ancestors who met the Mobian race."

"Indeed my friend," Nigel agree on him and place his hand on Horatio's shoulder as a support friend. "But for now, let's not dwell in the past, while we got some prepare to do for the big event in few weeks times before everything is well sort."

"Speaking of prepare and everything," said Horatio. "Were you suppose to have a meeting event, it's said on your timetable schedule."

"Of course I'd know," Nigel said to him that he remember his important meeting from his schedule. "We can talk about in well over lunch, if you up for it."

"I'll be there," he said to him. "Right after I got some important paperwork since my assinant give it to you since this morning," he show him a massive pile of paper on top of his work desk.

"Well, don't rush, knowing we got plenty of time, before we had our time," Nigel said and make his move toward his meeting. "If anything goes wrong, let me know okay?"

"Will do," he acknowledge him.

"Anyway, see you," he said his goodbye to him when he walk out from Horatio's office and Horatio give him a short hand wave signal to him. Horatio look at his pile of work, knowing it could take him an hours to get it all done and yet he got important meeting as well. That's he working for the Council of Acorn and also looking after Sonic and Miles since he made a promise to Sonic families and Miles biological parents as well, that Horatio is a guardian and an uncle to them as, so that nothing will goes wrong on Sonic and Miles Hedgehog.

* * *

Back at the Mobian High School, where Sonic having his lunch along with Amy and Sally who also bought their own lunch as well from home from their wise decision to bring their own foods without wasting their own money. Mobian canteen is one of the largest canteen in history that's it fit well over 200 students and teachers who come here to get some food to eat. They made everything such as chilidog, chip, jacket potatoes with Mobian bean on top and many more they'd made. The canteen wall is light blue and white and it even got a large glass window to get a better view from outside event. That Mobian canteen is one of three top rank in history in Mobius. Knuckles Echidna got his own food from the canteen is a healthy sandwich to keep his muscle going, knowing he's super fit with a drink and one bar of chocolate, knowing he couldn't resist chocolate from his sugar sweet, when he found Sonic, Amy and Sally, while they'd having their conversation.

"Mind do I cut in?" he said to them in playing tone.

"Sure," Amy accept him when Knuckles sit down next to Amy and place his food on the table. "Where's Mighty?"

"He's coming shortly," Knuckles replied to her and take a small bit on his sandwich. "Hey Sonic," he said to him, "you could buy something on the canteen. They'd got some pretty good chilidog that you like."

"No thank," Sonic said to him. "I'd got my own," he take a bit from his own chilidog in different sauce he made at home.

"Suit yourself," said Knuckles. "So, any idea what you guys taking about?"

"We're talking about Sonic getting another job," Sally replied to him.

"Really?" Knuckles is less surprise today. "What happen to his old job?"

"It was completed," Sonic replied that he doesn't want to talk about it since what happened when his boss was arrested for legal access that's cause the customer major illness when the police arrest him for legal access. That's why Sonic need to find another jobs.

"I'd see," Knuckles said, knowing he doesn't want to know what happen.

"Where's Mighty?" Amy ask him.

"He's coming shortly," Knuckles replied out to her. "He's just pay his food, before he come over."

And he did when Mighty comes along with his food on his food tray is different version of chilidog that adore including Sonic as well, but Sonic prefer homemade or getting from the chilidog takeaway expression that he usually go there, once or twice in different occasion, depending on his likeness with chip, can of coke-cola and small glob of ketchup on top of his chip, when he approach them.

"Hey guys," he said to them. "May I?"

"Be my guest," Sonic granted him when Mighty sit right next to him, and eat few chips, knowing he is well hungry. "By the way did you bring your gym kit, Sonic?"

"Of course I do," Sonic replied. "I'd usually bring it every time in gym session, knowing it is today."

"Well, if you could be strong and more muscle like me," Knuckles playing with him, knowing the two of them are very good friend back in their time long ago. "So that you could attract any lady, while you there."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sonic sarcastically at him, knowing Knuckles is nothing more than a cheap showoff, while he's take a small bite from his chilidog.

"What? I'm just being funny that's all," Knuckles said to him, when Sonic and the others rolls their eyes from Knuckles' joke.

"By the way Sonic?" Mighty said to Sonic, "Did you find another jobs since what happen?"

"Not much, really," he replied to him. "I did tell Amy and Sally the same thing and yet none of them are no perfect for me. Knowing I can do part time job from morning or afternoon that I don't mind."

"Did Horatio help you find the job from your likeness?" Sally said to him. "After all he is your guardian since your parents pass away."

"Well he did manage to find place that's catch my likeness," he replied. "Some of them are good from what I look at it. I did spoke to them in on-going interview, but sadly I didn't get it."

"That so sad since you didn't get it," Amy said to him. "Knowing Horatio work so hard to find a job from what you interesting and you get nothing."

"Yeah," Sonic said to her. "Knowing it's hard to find these day since what happen when my boss got arrested. Besides, I still got plenty of time before I'll find one."

"Well, knowing what happen last time was a complete mislead," said Amy. "Knowing you got lots more things to do before you got a job. I mean it's hard to find these day, since you got it, like I don't know, months ago I think it was? Either, you got plenty of time before you find the right one."

"Yeah, I'd guess so," Sonic have to admit on Amy, knowing he is a dear friend to her since he met her long, including Sally, Knuckles and Mighty as well.

"You could work at the National Mobian Museum, so that- - oh wait that my families work—forget what I said to you," Knuckles is about to said to him that his families is looking after the National Mobiun Museum, where the Master Emerald is well looking after since few of them are trying to get their hand, including Rouge Bat as well. She also known as the Master of Jewel Cracker who steal jewel from her personal likeness that's captivates on her.

"Smart move," Sonic agree on Knuckles words when he take a small bit on his chilidog, knowing that museum is belong to Echidna's families who look after the Master Emerald is the main primality.

"Speaking of getting a new job," Mighty said to them, after he take a few bite of his chip. "Sonic did your little brother still doing the Mobian Traditional Play?"

"Well yes, of he did," Sonic replied to him. "Ever since you told me that Miles is playing is a Mobian character who's playing a fox, which I didn't know about it."

"Well, you little brother is keeping very secret since he didn't told us," Knuckles said to him when he taken a bit from his food, since he known him for long time since Miles was little.

"Miles is a great kid," said Sonic. "Knowing he is not my brother, but I don't care. I love him, okay. And he love me as well that we were very close since I know him when he was baby."

"We're all met him when he was baby Sonic," Amy clarified to him. "Don't you remember when our families heading toward the hospital since his real mother give birth to him? I'm sure you remember that, hmm?" she give him the look at him, that's make Sonic face goes red in few second.

Sally almost laugh, that she never forget what when her parents quick rush to the hospital when she along with her friends hear the scream of Mrs Prower yelling and screaming at the same time when Sonic hid behind a chair, that's cause Amy and Sally, knowing Sonic have no information about where babies come from. It was funny and well over embarrassing since then.

"What with that red look on you?" Knuckles said to him and see a red face on Sonic.

"Oh, it nothing," Sonic quickly lied to him, trying to cover his face from his red overdoes. "It's nothing at all."

"Oh yeah," Mighty knows why Sonic gone blush. "Was it something to do what happened years ago, when you hear the sound of a screamed woman give birth to her only child, hmm?" he guess or he know that he too was there long ago in the hospital and hear the sound of Rosemary's scream that he never forget those sound since.

"There's nothing from what you speak about it!" he almost yell out in front of the rest of the canteen when Sally, Amy, Mighty and Knuckles smirk laughing at him, that make Sonic face very red since what happened long ago, it was harder to forget since what happen when Sonic was small long ago, when he cross his arm together and moan out at the same time as well. Knowing it was embarrassing on Sonic's action. Either way, today it is a half-way day for Sonic Hedgehog.

* * *

At the Mobian Primary School, where Sonic's little brother Miles go there after Horatio drop him off at school so that Sonic can pick him up later. That's today that Miles got some practice on his words for his continuation on his drama lesson is led by one drama teacher who's in charge, Vanilla Rabbit, mother of her daughter Cream Rabbit. The drama hall is huge with strong colour to make the assemble hall looks amazing with few great windows on the right hand to make clear distance on the hall with a single stage with good strong red colour curtain with clear golden colour on the rope with peach colour curtain behind, where all the students are continually practicing their words for the main play, The Traditional Play where their ancestors met the Mobian race long ago before they're all gone, but the play they will never forget since then.

Behind the stage where Miles along with his friends, Charmy Bee Gator, Cream Rabbit, Marine Raccoon and finally Ray Arm-Dillo.

Charmy is six year old including Cream, but Marine is one year younger than Miles and Ray as well. Charmy got black hair with golden eyes colour and wear black and yellow stripes shirt that resemble of a bee with orange vest on top of it with dark cherry red jean with orange and white sneaker trainers. Cream got excellent strong resemble of her mother with brown eye, slight long orange hair that's almost lowing toward the back on her neck and wear a vermillion dress with white collar and blue cravat and wear orange and yellow shoes. Marine is like a tomboy, that she got orange hair, blue eyes with two upturned pigtails with brown tips that's held together and wear lime green top with white trim, shot black legging, lime green and orange shoes with white socks underneath. And finally Ray, that he got blond hair like Miles with blue eyes and wear yellow shirt-sleeves top with blue jean with red and white sneaker with white sock underneath as well.

Charmy Bee Gator is actually Vector Gator, youngest brother of the families along with his other brother, Espio Gator, that their families was killed long ago in a great tragic when Charmy was a baby since then. Even though he don't remember what happen to his parents, except however when his older brother said to him about their families, before the instant take place on them.

Cream Rabbit was actually the only child of Vanilla Rabbit including Marine Raccoon as well. Ray, however got an older brother Mighty that the two of them are very close brothers including Miles as well, that he and Sonic were very close as well. In fact all of them are good friends and like families as well.

They're all looking at their scripts and remember those words in highlight since their teacher give it to them about few weeks ago so that all students need to remember their characters lines as their main important for their play. Ray is playing a human character including Cream, while Marine, Charmy and Miles are playing a Mobian. They'd been practice for about over 2 weeks to make a proper words so that they won't need it in next event and that would be a most difficult part of them all.

Miles look at his script in highlight and remember those words since his drama teacher, Cream's mother who gave it to him while ago and his character is playing a Mobian Fox. He love fox when he was little, including a famous mythology Kitsune, who admire it as well. Of course he remember those words, but sometime he got the word wrong way around from his sudden mix-up, but thankfully he manage to get thing right, including his friends, Ray and the others as well.

"Okay, so," Charmy said to them, while they'd looking at their script. "I'd approach a human which it is your character Cream and I said, 'whoa that some lovely quality flowers you got here'."

"And I said, 'Why thank you so very much',' said Cream, who also look at her script as well, to remember those lines as her main character."

"-'So tell me, why did you picked some of these nice flower up'?" Charmy said, by looking at his script.

"-'Because they are so pretty and excellent choice of colours that I'd admire them since I was little'," Cream again acting out by looking at her script, carefully, without making a single accidently on her lines, since what happened few weeks ago.

"-'Whoa, that is a very nice idea'!" Charmy again said out in his script. And gaining better and better these day.

"You two are gaining better and better since what happened the last time," Marine said to them, knowing the two of them are getting confidence by minutes and complete understand the words. "I mean the last time since you did was a completely misleading and getting yours words is complete mumbo-jumbo since then."

"We're all making mistake, Marine," Cream said to her. That the two of them are very good friends since then.

"Yeah I'd know," Marine agree with her. "I'd mean it is very important to remember our ancestors who met the Mobian race long ago, until all of them are gone."

"Except one of them, of course," Charmy look at her. "I hear that there is an unknown blood donner contain a rarest blood call Mobinous also known as Mobian X."

"Really?" Marine seem to be surprise from what Charmy said to him from his knowledge information detail like Miles as well.

"Yeah," Ray said to her. "It's official that they're found an unknown blood was about few years ago since when we were young back in our time. It's what my big brother said to me while ago."

"Any idea who is that unknown donner is?" Cream want to know about that blood simple.

"They'd haven't revealed who is that donner yet," Charmy said to her. "Besides, we need to practice more for our play, knowing in few weeks' time before we will begin our play. Knowing it is a very traditional since my older brothers did this before."

"Oh yeah," Marine remember from what Charmy on about. "Your two big brother, Vector and Episo did a play before, right?" Charmy nod to her, since his older brother said to him while ago. "How cool that your older brother did a play before our time was born. It would be so cool that I could see it, if I can build a time machine."

"If you can do that, maybe you can save the Mobian Race before they're all gone," Charmy said to her, knowing that part would be very interesting to save them.

"I'd wish I could do that," Marine slight agree with him. "If, I can figure out how to save them of course."

"I'm little confuse and slight forget that, what are the Mobian anyway?" Cream ask them, knowing she hear about it, but sometime she forget about it.

"What?" Marine cried out to her. "Did your mum tell you about them?" she ask her.

"Only little," Cream replied out to her. "But sometime I'd forget to learn more about them."

Marine sigh out when she explain to her. "Okay then. Well, Mobain are animal-morphism race like dogs, cats, foxes, birds, even wolf as well."

"Mobian are peaceful race since in ancient time, before we ever met them," Charmy add on to her. "They say that Mobian got super-power from what everyone talking about since our ancestor met them long ago."

"Hey," Marine whine to him. "Who's telling here, me or you?"

"Um, you?" he said and answer out to her.

"That's better," said Marine. "Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes."

While Marine continually said to her without getting interrupted by Charmy Bee Gator. Ray look at them, knowing he's good friend with them, when he look at his friend, Miles when he said to him.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Ray ask him when Miles look at him. "You seem very quiet today. Are you feeling nervous for the play we'd been today?"

"Only little bit," Miles replied to him. "I know every words since I'd look at it. It's just that, I'm getting slight nervous in front of all these people since we're done practice our line."

"We're all very nervous, Miles," Ray said to him. "I'm sure you can overcome with your fear, so that it won't effort on you."

"You think?"

"Well, most of it," again Ray said to him. "Besides, my brother did it once when he was little, including your brother Sonic as well. Boy, he told me everything what happen on that day," he almost laugh from what he remember when Mighty said to him.

"Oh yeah," Miles does remember from what Horatio or Sonic said to him, while ago, that he too done the Mobian Traditional Play as well. "Horatio and Sonic told me they're done it as well. Here, get this," Miles secretly said to him. "According to my brother, he almost wet himself, right in front of the audience when he was little."

"You kidding me?!" Ray exclaimed out from what Miles said, when he quickly nod to him from what his big brother said to him while ago, that's make Ray laughing and grin out at the same time. That he can't believe from what Miles said to him about Sonic. "Man, I can wait to tell Mighty about this."

"I'd think that your brother is already know about it," Miles said. "You forget, you're brother done this before long ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ray complete understand from what Miles said about. Knowing he's speak the truth that his big brother, Mighty did do it, long ago. After all, both Ray and Miles known each other since nursery when they were little back then. "You know Miles, you simply know everything in school, knowing you are very good at math and everything."

"Well, yeah," Miles agree from what Ray said to him. That's Miles is top school and getting good mark. He could go to high school, but Sonic and Horatio keep telling him when he got older so that he will advance toward his next step in school. "I'd do understand every question and know about it, during our lesson."

"Of course you do," Ray said to him. "Knowing you are the best of everything."

Once Miles look at him, knowing the both of them are very good friends, just like Sonic and Mighty as well.

Marine is still talking to Cream about 'everything' from what she's know about it. Charmy did said to her as well. But Marine back him off as well, knowing she's telling her, not let anyone to add on her conversation words. When Cream's mother Vanilla Rabbit is approaching toward her students. She's have a strong resemble of her daughter with same eyes and same hair colour as well. Like twin for example. She's also wear a long dress in light pink and purple dress with white trim and a fitted burgundy vest and an orange/blue ascot with white gloves, she's wearing today and lastly she wear low-heeled burgundy shoes with pink lipstick.

She's approach them with her original script on her hands that her dream is to be drama for the children, if any one of them to be a famous actors or actress. And yet, she even learn that her own daughter is doing a play, which it make her happy and overjoy that her little girl is doing a play, like she did it as well, when she was young in her age.

All students look at her, knowing she is the best drama teacher, unlike the other one; her substitute teacher was rude to some students that's dwell in the past. When Vanilla learn about her substitute, when she quickly have a word with the Principal, when he did to several students from his rudeness and his cruelty of his lacking of his improving skills. The Principal did fire him for his selfish behaviour on the students and never return once more. But that was couple months ago, when Vanilla is not well at her time. Now she's better and there is no substitute teacher since what happen, knowing that was dwell in the past.

Once she's arrived and said to her students, "okay class," she said to them, when everyone look at her. "Have you all bring out your script with you?"

"Yes, Miss Rabbit," all of them replied in union tone.

"Such good news, that I want it to hear it," she's please to hear from them, knowing those children are like her own, except she did have one, Cream, when she smile at them with her humble and joy. "Now, shall we continually on our play?" she said to them, knowing this play is very important to them.

"Yeah!" one of them shout out.

"Court me in!" another said.

"I'd hope one day, I shall to be a famous actress," said a girl who dream to be a famous actress.

Vanilla smile out with a happy grin with her eyes shuts, knowing she love children and see them in hyper and ready for their play parts. As for Miles along with his friends, Ray, Marine, Cream and Charmy are almost ready to go, knowing their part is very important to them, knowing their parents and sibling did their jobs. Now the younger generation will follow their family tradition. So that their ancestors will be very proud on them, how their ancestors met the Mobian race.

Once everything is ready, when Miss Rabbit and her students are continually on their play to make sure their ready to go. So their biggest step in main future is: standing in front of the audience, if they can manage to overcome fear. Including Miles.

* * *

Sonic along with his friend, Mighty are standing outside at Mobian Primary School, waiting for their younger sibling for over 5 minutes since they're done finishing their fitness course training in the gym with Knuckles to get well-fit on them. Back in their own school in High Mobian School, when Sonic and the others did some fitness training that Knuckles continually punching his fist at the punching bag, while Sonic is doing some leg press and doing some treadmill while is doing some weight lifting. They're usually doing it in school, but sometime they're usually go to the gym for only an hour to get tip-top shape, knowing they're enjoy sport, rather than watching TV all day long, except video game of course, just for fun

They're waiting for them for 5 minutes when Sonic is getting little bit impatient when he tapping his feet, when Mighty look at him.

"Relax Sonic," Mighty said to him, from his annoy. "The bell haven't been started to make all clear signal."

"Well, yeah, I'd know about it," Sonic replied to him. "It's just that-"

"I'd know," Mighty said on Sonic's action, "I'd know. You always care for your little brother. Listen Sonic, when are you going to tell him that you are not his brother? Knowing he want to know."

"Me and Horatio have decide to speak to him when he got older, when he's 12 years old to explain him the truth," Sonic answer out to him, from his confirm tone.

"That's make sense," Mighty agree on Sonic's words. "I mean, despite you two are not brother, but you still love him and so is Miles as well. Knowing you two are very close brothers since I know you two for such a long time."

Sonic almost laugh out, "of course we do. We're best buds and nothing stand in our way. Knowing it's my job to look after him."

"Now that is the Sonic that I'd know about him since," said out another voice when Sonic and Mighty look at their side and see a mid-20, adult – young adult, male, with green hair, vermillion colour eyes and wear green vest tip with dark jean with light beige sandals with cool golden chain necklace with a single headphone that's lowering toward his neck, when he approach and he also a friend to Sonic and Mighty.

"Vector," Sonic seem to be surprise to see Vector Gator who happen to be Charmy and Esipo older brother. Vector is the oldest of his brothers, since their parents was killed long ago. Vector did a good job to look after his brother, despite he is the oldest of them, but Vector did amaze job to look after them.

"Hi, Sonic," said Vector, "nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too, Vector," Sonic replied.

"We heard that Espio is not feeling well, since we haven't see him since this morning," Mighty said to him about Espio Gator.

Espio Gator is actually the second child of his parents before they'd got killed long ago, before Vector take his role to look after them, knowing he is the oldest of the families and well support to his youngest brother, Charmy as well.

"Yeah, poor Espio that got himself ill again, since what happen the last time," Vector said. "I'd mean, what's the point to have a massive stomach pain at this time of the year, huh?"

"Maybe, he's eaten too many food in one day?" Sonic guess out to him.

"It could be," said Vector, while he's rubbing his hair, "but it wasn't from what Espio told me since this morning. But still, I'm hope he's getting better so that he can re-continually his study."

"I'd hope so," said Sonic. Knowing the two of them are friends since then.

"Anyway, have you heard the news about Team Zeti?" Vector ask them about Zeti Team strike again.

"Yeah, I'd heard it," Sonic replied. "Horatio told me about that new when they destroy another shopping distance. Knowing those thugs never learn a lesson do they?"

"Who can blame them?" Mighty said to them. "I'd mean, they can course nothing but trouble since they bomb another apartment and cause few people injuries since then."

What Mighty that few months ago, when the first bomb was explosion that somewhere in another apartment and cause few people got massive injuries. Many people were excavated before there is another bomb go up. Many people believe it was those Overlander who cause them, but there is no proof to confirm it was, but they'd believe it was Team Zeti, are the main response who cause this havoc, when they'd saw a symbol in golden moon face in angry feature with two large bones that's behind the moon shape. That is the mark of the Team Zeti's tribe.

"Well, let's hope they don't do that again," Vector is getting concern, that he doesn't have the power to stop them, but only to defend his brothers as well. Mighty and Sonic nod to him so that the Zeti won't make a mass this time. That the Zeti are nothing more than troubling menaces.

Until all of them heard the school bell is ringing, that's mean the school is now finish when all the students are rushing out from the main entrance on the school building to reunited their parents, older sibling and of their grandparents as well. Sonic, Mighty and Vector are waiting for them, hoping they can make it. Until, they'd saw Miles Hedgehog, Ray Arm-Dilo and Charmy Gator are rushing out from school, when the younger brothers saw them and quickly rushing toward them and shout out,

"Sonic!"

"Mighty!"

"Vector!"

All three of them give their older brothers a hug, knowing they're miss them for sure, knowing they're couldn't live without them.

"Whoa, slow down kiddo," Sonic said by toying and playing with him. That's make Miles' laughing, knowing the two of them are very close sibling.

"How's school?" Mighty said to his little brother. "Did you learn anything, while I'm away?"

"It's alright," Ray replied to him. "We're continually practice for our play."

"It's was hard to memorise those words," Charmy said to his oldest brother, Vector. "But I'd manage to remember them, during the practice session."

"Now, that this is an excellent news, that I'd wanted to hear it," Vector exclaimed and happy to hear an excitement news on his youngest brother. "I'm so very pound of you."

Charmy smile out with his happy grin, knowing his brother is always the best. "How's Episo's doing?"

"He's fine," Vector replied to him. "He's resting in bed, so that I can pick up from school."

"That's good to know," Charmy glad to hear it, when he look at Sonic and the others, and smile out to him. "Well, see you guys, later."

"See you, Charmy," Miles said to him.

"Bye, Charmy," Ray said to him, as all four of them watching Vector along with Charmy walking away in different direction.

"Later guys," Vector said to them, behind his shoulder as he refer to Sonic and Mighty.

"Well do," said Sonic, while he watch them, walking in the same direction where he saw Vector comes along. Knowing Vector is the oldest and adult, but also a good friend to Episo.

Mighty on the others hand, when he said to both Sonic and Miles, "well, its best for us to make a move. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Miles," Ray said to him. "See you in the morning."

"Well do," he confirm to him.

"See you tomorrow, Sonic," Mighty said to him. "I'd hope you will bring you're a-game with you."

"Well do," Sonic replied with the two of them make a fist bump together. When both Arm-Dilo's brothers are heading in different direction, that they're heading toward home, so that their mum will soon become little worried on Ray, for not being late, since the sun is slowly goes down a bit, thankfully it's half 3PM in afternoon period.

As for the Hedgehog brothers, Sonic and Miles watch the Vector's brothers and Arm-Dilo's brothers are going in different direction, when Miles want to have a word with him. Or better yet Miles said to him.

"So, shall we get going, Sonic?" he ask his big brother, that he's ready to go home.

"Sure thing," he said to him, until he got something that he want it to say to him. "By the way, Tails. How come you never told me that you play a Mobian character during your play?"

Miles is almost jump out from his skin, from his sudden reaction from his big brother said to him. How Sonic could knows about his secret? It was private, that he love fox when he was little, including that toy he's usually sleep with it as well. But how, Sonic knows about it? Could someone told him in High School? If it is, then he know there's one person who told him about his play part.

"Who told you that I'm doing a Mobian?" Miles wants to know by demand to him.

"Well," Sonic said to him, "let's just say that one of my friends told me about your part and know what character you going to play."

"Is it, Mighty?" Miles quickly said to him from his educational guess.

"You guess it," he confirm to him. "How did you guess it?"

"Lucky guess," he replied to him.

Sonic grin out at him by giving him a playful smirk when he rubbing Miles' blond hair. Knowing he's just messing him around, "You always a good guess, little bro. How come you never told me that you playing in Mobian Fox, character? You should told me, that you love fox since you are little."

"Well," Miles is getting shy from his big brother when he playing with his thumbs from his slight nervous reaction. "The truth is that I don't want to tell about my character. Sure I'd love fox and fox are cute, knowing I'd support the local wild life about endanger fox species. But I don't want you to me happy and laughing that's I'd play a Mobian characters since our ancestors met them, long ago. I'd hope you won't be angry, that's all."

"Now, now," Sonic said to him. "I'd wasn't angry. I'm pound of you that you got a part."

"I thought you are mad at all for not telling?" Miles said to his big brother.

"Now, why would I be angry on you," he said to him. "I was very happy to hear it. You forget I'd also did my part, long ago."

"Oh yeah," Miles remember from what Sonic said to him. "You almost play a part back then."

"Well, I was pretty good on the stage," he replied to him from his 'cool handsome' feature on him. "Knowing Horatio was there."

"Was I there?" Miles asking him.

"Of course he did," Sonic confirm to him. "Including my – I mean our parents as well. In fact you were there when you are small. Roughly about 2 or 3 years old, man, you fell asleep halfway toward the show. Of course I'd explain to you including Horatio as well about what happen at the end of the show."

"If only our parents was here, so that they can watch me play," Miles is now getting despair, knowing he miss them, ever since. "So they will make me pound for the play. If they will alive and well."

"Me too, Miles," Sonic agree on him. "Me too."

Once they're silence in complete second, knowing they're missing their parents. Actually it was Sonic's parents. Miles' parents and his uncle were killed long ago, before Sonic's parents adopted to make their own official brothers on them. Still Sonic love him and Miles love him as well. Once they're done their silence thought when Sonic finally said to him.

"Let's go, Miles," he said to him. "Let's go home."

And with that, Miles hold his brother's hand so that he won't further apart from either of them. As long they're still got each other along with Horatio, their guardian and their uncle as well. That the brother Hedgehog will never give up and never give in. As long they're got hope to survive.

* * *

Sonic and Miles continually walking toward home about over 5 minutes, knowing the two of them are very exhaustion from their long day excessive. Sonic hold his brother hand, so that he won't wonder since what happened the last time when Miles was 6 years old, when he was almost hit by a car. Thankfully Sonic, manage to save him and told him off, but all forgiven since what happen, knowing the two of them are very close brothers. Despite that the two of them are not brother, but Sonic don't really care, that he love his brother ever since his parents made an official adoption to him, since Miles's parent was killed long ago that's broken his parents' heart including the friends of the Prower as well.

Sonic look at his brother, while they're still walking toward home. Sonic never forget when he was small, when the Prower's bought over baby Miles, when he was 7 years old . . .

 _. . . Back then, when he was little, when he was 7 years, who usually a playfully character who like climbing tree, having fight with a bully who think it better than anyone, cover with scratch when he play football with his friends and also playing tag as well. He's wearing dark blue shirt with white flat lines at the edges of his top with red short jean with red and white trainers with cool flame logo on it since his father give it to him with white socks underneath his trainers._

 _He was standing at the top of stairs after he heard some voice downstairs, when he check to see who's talking to when he notice he saw his mother, Aleena and his father Jules are standing near the door when he saw the Prower's families, a friend of his father who known them since the Great War and yet there is a surprise visit in late at night when he hear his mother is talking to them._

" _Oh, I'm sure that Miles can stay with us, while you two on your way," Aleena said to them, while she's holding Amadeus and Rosemary's first child, she's carrying. "I'm sure, Sonic love to see him, when he see this."_

" _I'm sure that Sonic love to play with him," Rosemary said to her, wearing an experience dressing with black fabric top with mounted diamonds with an experience necklace since Amadeus give to her, long ago. As for Amadeus, he's wearing his military uniform since he's usually wear it during the Great War along with Charles, Nigel and Horatio as well and lastly Charles as well and his brother, Jules._

 _Jules look at the others hand when he something behind his shoulder and smile out and said. "I'd won't be so sure," he point out when Aleena look behind and see Sonic, who's standing up the stairs._

" _Oh Sonic!" she said to him. "Guess what? Miles is staying for us for only few day!"_

" _Really?" he delighted to see young Miles again, knowing he love him like a brother he never had, despite of course he is the only child. "How long he's going to stay?"_

" _Not long, son," Jules replied to him. "His parents want it us to look after him while they're away."_

" _Oh," Sonic is now much more disappointed, knowing he love him as his own little brother._

" _Hey, cheer up," his father said to him. "You still can see him every day, including every school term. Knowing you like him. Besides, he's only a baby so that you can still see him."_

" _You mean it?" Sonic said to his father._

" _Of course, son," Jules confirm to him. "Now come down and say hello to Miles Prower."_

 _As Sonic is doing what his father told him, when he walk down the stairs and see his mum and dad and see Mr and Mrs Prower. Sonic thought that Miles' mother is like a princess from what he look at her, knowing she's beautiful wearing that dress with diamond that glittering like a wishing star, that's make his eyes catching on her. Once he's arrive toward the baby and see his mum is holding a baby on her arm, wrap in a clear smooth white cloth when she's lowering down toward him and see baby Miles is fast asleep, knowing he's cute since he saw him in the hospital including his friends as well. Knowing he love him, doesn't make him a brother, but a friend as well._

 _The Prower look at Sonic, knowing the two of them will become great friends the two of them and making them brother in quick second, when they'd smile upon him and their only son._

" _I think Sonic like him," Jules said to them. "Knowing Sonic would interesting to have a brother or a sister, knowing he is our only child."_

" _I'm sure Sonic would love to pay him a visit anytime he like," Amadeus said to him, that he know Jules since they were little long ago, including in the Great War as well. "That we don't mind to see him everything. Including Sonic as well."_

" _It's a deal," he agree on him, so that Sonic can pay him a visit anytime he want._

 _Rosemary look at her golden watch, when she's little shock when she's quickly said to her husband, they're going to be late for her husband's welcoming gathering that he's fought in the Great Wars. When she said to him._

" _Honey," she said to him. "We're going to be late."_

" _Oh alright, dear," Amadeus understand what his wife said. "Anyway, we're best be off so that we can pick him in the morning."_

" _Sure thing," Jules said to him._

" _We're bought some stuff with him," Rosemary said to them. "Including one toy, he like is Mr. Fox. He can't sleep with his favourite toy."_

" _I got everything right in here," Aleena said to her, when she show her Miles' belonging that's inside orange and yellow duff bag said Miles' Tools on it. "You can leave everything to me, so that we can look after him."_

" _I'm sure you will," said Rosemary. "And Sonic? Make you look after him, okay?"_

" _Of course, Mrs Prower," Sonic said to her, while focusing on the baby, that he got complete control._

" _Well, now," said Amadeus, when he adjust his suit tie. "Shall we get going on?" he said to his wife like a gentleman honourable man, like a prince wait to escort them to the castle._

" _Oh, you," Rosemary giggle out to him. "You always making silly joke."_

" _Well, you can resisted on my most chariest matter?" he playing on her with a playful smile, when it make Rosemary's laugh and slight jealous on Jules about the whole charmer business, but the two of them are getting just fine when he smile at them._

As for Sonic, that he's continually focus on baby Miles, knowing he's stay for overnight, while Mr and Mrs Prower are going so that they will come back and get their first born child. Of course that Sonic will pay them a visit anytime he like. So that Sonic will become a friend and a brother to him . . .

. . . that was happen 8 years ago, when the Prower's families died in the accident since the breaking news, when his parents agree to look after him and Sonic will be the main guardian including Horatio as well. Ever since they're died, Sonic's parents learn a shock news that Mr and Mrs Prower were killed since last night, when Horatio quickly come over including his uncle as well. They're support them, including Miles as well. When his parents agree to look after them as their second child, and hoping one day in the future they will said to them, that their biological parents was killed, but not yet, when he got older when the time is right.

Sonic look at his little brother, knowing he love him, so that both Hedgehog's brother are having an excellent life today without getting involve. So that they will enjoy their new life.

* * *

 **Yeah, this chapter does however got tragedy what happen to Miles (Before Tails) parents died before Jules and Aleena adopt him and Sonic become a big brother to him.**  
 **Also Aleena is from the Sonic Underground series and Jules from the Sonic Archie comic as well as Sonic's uncle from both comic and TV series as well.**

 **Also, I'd change Vector change to mmid-20 that's similar from the Japanese version that Vector is in Mid-20. And I change that Vector is the oldest brother of Episo and Chaumy as well that I decide that both of them are families, knowing this story contain family as well.**

 **Anyway the next chapter is going to take a while, that Sonic is search for a job. And please don't judge my writing look at my profile and also Merry Christmas to all Sonic's Fans and Tails' fans as well. Merry Christmas and happy early New Year as well.**


	3. Update

I know, I haven't done this chapter for a very long time since. Yet, I have decide to redo this story into a better version in Sonic story: The Last Mobian Race. So that, Sonic and his little brother Miles 'Tails' got new brother and sister - you know Sonic Underground series that Sonic got brother and sister that Sonic are triplets - Sonia and Manik. Yet there are going to be in the redo-remastered in Sonic story. Yet, it is going to be a while, I'm afraid.

I'm sorry about all this, yet, I will do a remastered story. But it will take some time to recreated all this and new chapter series too. Rest ashore that, the new version of this story will take a while to make thing right.

I'm sorry about all this. Yet the redo-remastered will have to wait for the time being. So best of luck, when it's done.


End file.
